renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Höek
"Robin Höek" was the third episode of Season 1 of The Ren & Stimpy Show. It's the first stand alone cartoon of Season 1. Characters Robin Höek episode *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Sheriff of Dodge City (George Liquor prototype) *Man-Eating Monks *Cheerleaders *The Criminally Insane Powdered Toast Commercial segment *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Powdered Toast Man (debut, prototype design) Summary Ren and Stimpy star in their own version of Robin Hood. Plot Ren and Stimpy are praying before getting ready for bed. Stimpy asks for his family to be watched over while Ren asks for a million dollars, a fridge with a padlock, and huge pectoral muscles. After their prayers they go to bed. In the middle of the night Stimpy wakes up Ren, to which he isn't happy about, and asks him to read him a bedtime story. Ren, upset, tells him to read it himself. Stimpy then goes to get a storybook from his litterbox, and procedes to read the story of Robin Hoek. Robin Hoek (Ren) is the leader of his Merry Man (as Stimpy calls it) which includes Friar Chuck, Little Brain, Ransack the Elder, Elkhorn the Downtrodden, and Maid Moron, the most beloved of Robin's merry men, who dwelt in a castle far across Logwood Forest. However, Maid Moron is held captive in the castle by the Sheriff of Dodge City (George Liquor). With the exception of the Sheriff and Robin, Stimpy portrays the Merry Man. After going through different trials to claim his bride, he is found by the evil sheriff. A fight ensues and he defeats the sheriff by "Thrusting a generous helping of giblet gravy onto he". After the sheriff's defeat he and Maid Moron were married, but Robin was unwilling to kiss the bride, then we switch back to the bedroom, where Ren is twisting and turning, and he screams himself awake. At first he is relieved that it was only a dream, but once he sees Stimpy dressed as Maid Moron, he faints and falls out of the bed. Production Music *''The Four Seasons: Spring'' – Antonio Vivaldi *''New World Symphony- 2nd Movement'' – Antonín Dvořák *''Sylvia-Pizzicati'' – Leo Delibes *''Brahm’s Lullaby'' – Johannes Brahms *''Pizzicato Playtime'' – Sam Fonteyn *''Waltz of the Flowers'' – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''Happy Holiday'' – Anthony Spurgin *''Concerto Grosso in A Minor, Op.3, No. 8 (RV522) – 1st Movement'' – Fiachra Trench, Antonio Vivaldi *''Tritsch Tratsch Polka'' – Johann Strauss II *''Catfish Row'' – Benny Carter *''Badinerie'' – Johann Sebastian Bach *''Folli the Foal'' – Andrew Fenner *''To Death or Glory'' – Laurie Johnson *''Inferno'' – Frederic Bayco *''Romantic Legend'' – Eric Swan *''Romeo and Juliet Overture'' – Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *''The Poet and the Peasant Overture'' – Franz von Suppe *''Comic Ending (h)'' – Dick Walter *''Song of the Volga Boat Men'' – Igor Tuhmanov *''Dramatic Impact 2'' – Ivor Slaney Watch Episode Trivia/Goofs *Robin Hoek was the first of the Stimpy's Storybook Land Cartoons. *This episode has a fan made game on Addicting Games at this link. *This is the first episode to feature George Liquor, although he ends up having a different appearance from the series and is referred to as the "Evil Sheriff of Dodge City" along with having a different voice. *This is the first episode animated by Bon-Art. *Robin Hoek's clothes look similar to Link's from The Legend of Zelda. *When Ren says good night, his mouth doesn’t move. *After Ren escapes from the Monks, without anything but pants and shoes, all of his apparel reappears when wooing Maid Moron. *This episode was ranked #77 in "The 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes" countdown, while the Powdered Toast Man segment that preceded it was ranked #27, making this episode (and its partner episode, "Nurse Stimpy") the highest-ranked Ren & Stimpy episode to make it into the countdown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1